


Just Let It Sink In

by catvampcrazines



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Crack, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut, bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna gets to relax after another day of exhausting running…and so does the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on January 15th, 2009 to LJ as a Daily Drabble/Ficlet, but oh… it expanded to four parts. *cries* and it got good and I forgot about the reaction it received. The comments on this little series kill me. Someone made an icon and—I’ll share later. My readers were adorable. <3 
> 
> Prompts for part one are brought to you by the lovely kwiknkleen. She wanted Doctor/Donna and “water.”

Opening the door to the bathroom, Donna smiled at the lavender bubbles and faint curls of steam that greeted her. She let her robe drop to the floor, leaving the door cracked open so some of the room’s heat would ease…  
  
  
Sighing as she gingerly eased her foot into the tub of hot water the Doctor had poured for her, she brought her other leg in before slowly submerging the rest of her sore body.   
  
  
The water was indeed as hot as it looked, but it felt like heaven after the day of running around that they’d had…she let her neck fall against the edge of the tub, sprawling her limbs every which way and luxuriating in the wonderful amount of space it gave her.   
  
  
 _Dear god, was anything on this ship *not* bigger on the inside?_    
  
  
She closed her eyes as she let her mind drift…   
  
  
 _It was a bit sad, how achy she got at the end of one of their hectic days; she couldn’t have been the only one to feel like this though…didn’t the Doctor ever get sore? Ever get tired? He ran harder and longer than any of them…_  
  
  
She heard the door open wider, felt cool air softly woosh against her skin.   
  
  
Opening her eyes, she found the Doctor standing in front of her; a bath pillow awkwardly offered to her as he took in her wet, curling, hair and naked shoulders; his gaze lingering at the hint of breast above bubbles before catching her eyes and sending a tiny frisson of lust through her.   
  
  
“Thought you might like this. No point in having a nice bath if you end up with a sore neck.”   
  
  
She nodded, saying, “Thanks,” as she took the offered pillow and tried to arrange it behind her.   
  
  
He gave her a slightly strained smile, nodding back before moving to turn away.   
  
  
“Doctor, wait…”   
  
  
Donna abandoned the Doctor’s thoughtful gift and grabbed his hand with her wet one, almost feeling silly as he looked down at his now damp hand and raised his eyebrows at her.   
  
  
“Do you want to join me?”   
  
  
Seconds passed and Donna wondered what had made her give in to such a crazy impulse.   
  
  
But then, looking back down, he seemed to contemplate her wet hand in his, rubbing his thumb along the back of it. His expression was one of longing…   
  
  
She barely breathed until he looked back into her eyes and smiled a tiny wistful smile.   
  
  
“Sure.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: 51stcenturyfox. I’m eternally grateful and I know she’s definitely helped to make this a shiny piece of writing.

After he’d accepted her invitation, the Doctor had slipped out of the bathroom.  
  
  
She knew he would only be gone a few moments, but her fingers found the time to fidget as she waited. For example, wetting and patting down the slightly frizzy hair at the top of her head…  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It was definitely wise that he’d chosen to strip outside of the room, lest her nerves and spiking hormones overrule this odd yearning to take care of him.  
  
  
There’d be no claiming that this was just a joke and they were just mates—which, since new feelings were clearly developing between them every day, would be a lie. Despite the soft sparks between them, this wasn’t all about romantic motivations and unlikely attraction. She wanted to ease some of the weariness hiding in his eyes, give him a chance to relax and let the tension in his muscles—that horrid gathering of stress he surely assumed no one noticed—melt away.  
  
  
As he untied his robe, she held his gaze. He pulled it from his body and hung it over the hook on the door.  _He really must be tired. He didn’t even tease her for leaving hers on the floor._  His smile grew as he seemed to realize that she was purposefully keeping her eyes from straying downwards.  
  
  
He stepped closer and regrettably broke their flirty silence as he eyed the tub. “Where should I…”  
  
  
"Oh, um." Donna bit her lip and peered down at the bubbles surrounding her.  
  
  
It *was* bigger on the inside, so it did seem ridiculous to worry over where he should sit, but there were certain positions of naked proximity that she wasn’t quite ready for…yet.  _Oi. Positions of naked proximity—wonder who influenced *that* kind of thinking._  
  
  
No one would ever believe it, but she felt a flash of shyness as she contemplated their options.  
  
  
She quickly scrolled her eyes up again, insides twitching as she accidentally caught a glimpse of something very male and not alien looking at all.  
  
  
As her gaze fixed on his face, she squinted at him, clearly not impressed that he was fighting off laughter.  
  
  
She paused briefly to recover, then huffed and threw out her best suggestion.”You could sit at the other end. Facing me?” She did not suddenly feel like a silly schoolgirl, not at all!  
  
  
He nodded and something told her that she’d made the right choice. Maybe he felt a bit shy too.  
  
  
It was quite special to see the layers of brave faces and manic energy stripped away…until only her ever-traveling friend remained. Still as sweet, still as endearing, but with a vulnerability that he rarely allowed anyone to see.  
  
  
Her heart tripped in her throat as warmth and softness doubled in his gaze.  
  
  
A fool might call it an adoring look.  
  
  
…  
  
  
 _Oh, crap. Was she just staring at him like that?_  
  
  
He dipped one toe into the water, quickly sinking his foot in the remainder of the way and hissing between his teeth. Donna was highly amused as he groaned and steeled himself, then plopped his other foot into the still-steaming water.  
  
  
Instinctively, she jerked her knees up to both shield herself from the resulting waves and give him space as he lowered the rest of his body—squeezing her eyes shut as she resisted the temptation to watch skin disappear beneath bubbles.  
  
  
Tiny currents continued to lap around her as he wiggled, grouched, and finally settled down.  
  
  
She opened her eyes to find that he’d placed his arms on each side of the tub, his legs similarly sprawled out as he tilted his head back, eyes closed, neck stretching as he let out a grateful sigh. “Why in the heck did I make it so hot?! It’s fine, I guess, once you get used to it.”  
  
  
Donna laughed softly, knowing too well that he was deeply loving it—if not for the almost-ecstasy in his voice, than for the the contrasting delight on his face.  
  
  
"Feels good then?"  
  
  
"Yeah. Only…" he drifted off as, eyes still closed, he reached forward, "you don’t seem so relaxed anymore." She squawked as his hands grasped the ankles of her still bent legs and gently pulled them outward, arranging her limbs to splay out over his.  
  
  
"There. That’s better." He leaned back and cracked his eyes open and winked at her, smirking at her stunned expression.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for poshlil, one of my Red Nose Day sponsors, who wanted sweet and porny with something embarrassing from Donna’s childhood. This bit is definitely heading towards the smut, but part 4 will have the more of it. 
> 
> This part was beta’d by the fantastic time_converges. Thanks so much for being the first to read this and help me smooth out that last bit. What a fab day.

  
Donna closed her gaping mouth. “You do know that you’re only getting away with that because you’ve had a worse day than I have…” she tried to kick his thighs with her heels, but he kept his hold on her ankles.  
  
  
He snorted.  
  
  
Ignoring him, she went on, “…and  _maybe_  that bit of stretch does feel good, but I’ll kill you if you tell anyone about this.”  
  
  
His smirk grew. “I’ll most likely die at your hands anyways.”  
  
  
She flushed at his doting tone.  
  
  
“Maybe  _that’s_  your reason for inviting me to share a bath with you.” His grasp on her continued to linger: warm, firm, startlingly arousing.  
  
  
Tired as he was, he managed to look devilish.   
  
  
“Oh, don’t make me sound so sordid!” She twitched her legs and glared at him. “I  _hav_ _e_  threatened to drown you on other occasions—just never in a bubble bath.”  
  
  
He chuckled. “Sorry. I couldn’t resist.” He began to hum as he played with the sweetly scented bubbles between them. His fingers waded through hills and upset warm water as he formed them into peaks and blobs that entertained him.  
  
  
If they were meant to be actual objects, she was on the outs as to what they actually were…that song he was humming though, that was strangely familiar. Wait. Was that something from Sesame Street?   
  
  
 _Weirdo._  
  
  
Shaking her head, she watched in silence as his face grew more and more perplexed—or mildly upset—or maybe he just had heartburn—she wasn’t sure.  
  
  
Finally, pouting, he paused his reconstruction to ask a very deep and burning question.  
  
  
…  (She waited patiently, used to his dramatic affect by now.)  
  
  
“You didn’t bring toys?”  
  
  
“Didn’t I bring WHAT?” She demolished one of his feather-light sculptures, scooping up a heap of of it and throwing it his way.  
  
  
Blowing at the suds on his mouth, he stared at her as if she’d overheated. “Toys: rubber duckies, ships (not-battle preferably), Ninja Turtles, kittens…why are you finding this so—oh.” His voice shot higher and louder. “Ohhh. Donna, what you do with your, um, personal effects is—“ He waved his hands in the air.  
  
  
Donna gasped. “Move on, spaceboy!”  
  
  
He struggled with the command as his eyes unfocused, mind clearly refusing to let go of whatever mental images were surfacing in his clever brain.  
  
  
“Now!”  
  
  
“Right,” he croaked, squinting his eyes and taking a steadying breath, “how’s one supposed to have a proper bubble bath without toys? I mean, um, real toys—not—not—“  
  
  
“You’re supposed to be relaxing,” Donna barreled through to distract his rambling before she lost her mind completely and threw the rest of her bubbles. That wouldn’t do.   
  
  
She needed them for strategic placement.   
  
  
“We’re both grownups and we do not need cheap plastic things to make us happy.”   
  
  
He pouted at her.  
  
  
“Well, it’s true, we don’t. If you would just stop all that fussing, you might be able to enjoy this.” In lieu of bubble throwing, she splashed water at him.  
  
  
He twitched back and frowned at his fallen creations. Rolling his eyes, he switched to stacking bubbles—mostly on her side.  
  
  
“What are you doing now?” She really shouldn’t bother to ask. She’d find out soon enough, as she did everyday when she asked some variation of that eternal question. “Boxing me in as punishment?” she asked playfully.  
  
  
“You’ll see.”  
  
  
Donna sighed and discreetly swished her hands at the surface, creating more foam and sending it his way. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to _see_  his “manbits” through water vision; however, she stopped when it appeared this wasn’t his objective.  
  
  
He submerged his right shoulder into the water, searching off to the side. Leaning against the tub, he strained to grab a mystery item. “Ahh. There we are!”  
  
  
Seconds later, a yellow duckie popped up on his less-bubbly side.  
  
  
“Seriously?”  Was she more surprised by the duck or the hidden compartment in the tub?   
  
  
Donna refrained from grabbing the cute toy. “Whatever.” Her finger poked at its bill. “You know, I used to have one just like this, only—“  
  
  
The Doctor clucked his tongue. “Wait for it…”  
  
  
A hot pink version floated up to join her freed friend.    
  
  
Donna looked at him suspiciously. “Have you been reading my diary?”  
  
  
He laughed. “No. They turn your favorite color, silly! Isn’t that brilliant?! Of course, I wouldn’t have figured hot pink to be yours.” He took hold of both duckies and touched the tips of their bills together.  
  
  
She quirked an eyebrow. “Does it look like, with all of my red hair, pink would be a flattering color on me?” She smiled at him, watching as he circled the boy and girl duck around each other, quacking until Donna cracked and, smacking his hand, snatched the very girly toy for herself. “It’s a forbidden love.”  
  
  
“The ducks or your relationship with pink?” He asked, amused and triumphant as he continued to scoot his own along.  
  
  
“Don’t you look at me like that. You’ve already got your own. You don’t need two.” He beamed at her, toes swishing at the water near her thighs. “You seem to be relaxing anyways…”  
  
  
“Well, it’s a mix of things really.” His eyes were back to melting her insides, chin in hand as he smittenly continued, “eighty percent company, ten percent hot-water-in-a-huge-tub-with-bubbles, annnnd,” he stroked his big toe against her leg, “ten percent us-playing-with-rubber-duckies.”  
  
  
He squeezed his bright yellow toy at her and said, “Quack,” as it made a rather classic noise.  
  
  
Donna blinked, laughing and blushing even as his foot continued to tease her. “You are cracked. Sweet, but absolutely cracked.”  
  
  
“So what if I am?” He purred.  
  
  
Her stomach tightened at the soft, but charged words.  
  
  
“Donna, I’m naked and in a tub with you—which I suppose is better than being clothed and in a tub with you, remember that?—and we haven’t said anything about what’s been going on between us the last few months.” He leaned closer. “It’s gotten so bad that I want to kiss you every time you offer me a cup of tea, every time you hug me in excitement, ev—hell.  _Every time_ , Donna, and here I am sitting in a bath with you, feeling better than I have in ages because you felt the urge to take care of  _me_.” He sucked in more air as he excitedly rushed on. “And did I mention that you are glistening? Glist-en-ing?! I can count your freckles from here—and I’m sorry, Donna, I’m so so sorry—okay, I’m not—but I’m going to kiss you right now.”    
  
  
Wide eyed and overwhelmed, she didn’t have time to stop him from moving. Not that she would have.  
  
  
Frothy water sloshed over the sides of the tub. Grabbing its edges, he maneuvered himself to kneel between her legs. His hands framed her jaw, fingertips circling round her nape and tangling in her wet hair. “Tell me to stop, Donna. If you didn’t want this some tiny bit when you touched my hand, tell me I’m an idiot.”  
  
  
She grabbed his forearms and gave him a tiny shake, pulled in by his intensity. “Now when have I ever had trouble saying that?” She tugged him forward a few inches and he paused a last time, tensed and uncertain.  
  
  
But it was brief, oh so brief as she whispered, “I thought you were going to relax.” His mouth then synced with hers: soft and slow. She felt him shiver. Instinctively, she brought her hand to his back and they sank further into the water. His chest slid against hers; all three hearts beating together as light chest hair scraped her nipples.   
  
  
Their mouths parted. “I wasn’t looking for this,” she murmured, eyes searching his, “when I…I just wanted to…” he interrupted her with a kiss that had her eyes fluttering closed, “but you’re not wrong.”  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Evol!Cat says that this is TBC and teh smut will be in part 4!

~~Now, tell me what song Ten was singing! I’m a dork.~~

~~~~by precious **[loves_glamour](http://loves-glamour.livejournal.com/) ** who’d officially cracked.

*crying* Oh, memories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part! Smut abound. Bonus deleted scenes. Hee.

 

 

  
They managed to stay afloat for a bit, her feet bracing them so they wouldn’t slide under and his hands keeping her head from tilting back too far. 

 

His mouth refused to let her breathe through anywhere but her nose. A thrill ran up her spine,  it was strange to feel like someone couldn’t bear to let go of her. 

 

Exciting.

 

His knees slipped, legs tangling with hers, sleek and sensual as he decided to drag them against her skin.  

 

Her fingers traced along the warmed muscles of his back and he gave in to her touch, lowering that last bit; his cock rubbed against her hip as he settled against her. 

 

She moaned and twitched up, unlocking their lips. “Not as alien as I thought,” she said with a secret smile, touching her forehead to his. 

 

He laughed as he ran his nose against her soft cheek. “And that’s good?”

 

Donna’s mouth twitched and she closed her eyes, rubbing back. “Yes. Most definitely.” She turned her head to taste more of that addictive mouth: full bottom lip a treat to suck between her teeth—slim upper lip an attractive bow to trace with her tongue. 

 

She tried not to let it distract her for too long.

 

"We can’t stay like this forever," she murmured between his own explorations. "We’ll—" He snuck in a greedy kiss and she lost track of her thoughts…until she could hear bubbles fizzing as he dipped the back of her head into the water. 

 

Donna gasped. It trickled into her ears and threatened to block her hearing. 

 

She smacked his lower back in warning, catching half of a smooth butt cheek in the process.  

 

He yanked his mouth away in surprise. “Ohh! That’s awfully quick! Don’t think I mind though.’

   
He eagerly leaned in for another snog and Donna turned her head to the side, shutting her eyes quickly. “You’re going to make us both drown!” she shouted, nearly dying with laughter. 

 

Instead of taking in her very valid concern as she grasped him tighter, he sucked on the ear in front of him. 

 

"Oh," he said, delighted to have a newfound part to infatuate him, "that’s really kind of…sexy." As she refused to turn back round, his warm breath ghosted inside her ear. "Did you know that your ears, or at least one of them, turn the most delicious shade of pink when you’re warm and…slick?" 

 

…

 

"This is how we die, isn’t it?  _Here._  Us, in a bath tub with brightly colored ducks?” she groaned as she wrapped her legs round his hips.  _It might be worth it._

 

He seemed to be okay with her lapse of sanity.

 

"It’ll be a  _fantastic_  story…” the tip of his tongue ran along the ridge of her ear “…the very best way to die.” 

 

She tried not to swallow water. “But neither of us has the abdominal strength to keep this up for thirty minutes!” she complained as he moved on to suckle on her lobe. “I’ll be the first to go!”

 

She was not weakened at all by his magic mouth— _no, she certainly was not._  ”And I swear, if you say anything about  _the little death_ , you won’t—”

 

"Won’t what?" He lifted her slightly so he could lick at the hollow of her throat. "Get to be inside you?" His hair brushed against her jaw. "Because, right now, there’s little that could keep me from that particular dream."

 

"Then, to help your odds, maybe you should pull me the rest of the way up," she tried to coerce him. She could feel herself drifting deeper under his influence; she needed to work fast.

 

"Do you promise?" he whispered against her tender throat, mouth teasing her in incremental movements.

 

She turned to eye him directly. “The only thing endangering us is your fondness of me in water.” She squeezed her thighs in emphasis.

 

He trembled against her…she could  _feel_  him trying to maintain his calm.

 

She thrilled with success as he took a deep breath and managed a “Hold tight,” his grip at the back of her neck tightening. One hand steadying them.

 

His body flexed as he sat them upright, her legs tighter around him. She could feel the length of him settled between her folds. They stared at each other wide-eyed; the new position catching up with their senses like vivid splashes of color being thrown on canvas.

 

Finally, he spoke.

 

"You’d better not tell me you’re cold later," he joked. His hands began to enjoy their new freedom, exploring the curves and dips of her body.

 

"Don’t know about later, but there’s no danger of that at the moment…"  _Especially with his mouth nom-nomming at her shoulder like that._  His hands savored her sides as they ran down to her hips, pulling them even closer. 

 

He slid against her swollen folds, electric dancing as he rocked them into a steady rhythm; her nails left red marks along his back before abandoning it for his smooth silky hair.

 

Her heart spiked at the vulnerable texture of it. 

 

He moved his head back to smile widely at her. “Like it?” He didn’t wait for her answer. “Well, you won’t get to see it quite that floppy unless we have more baths together. Or showers…I’m not picky.”

 

"It  _will_  rain on us eventually, you know,” she smiled and pointed out as she wet her fingers and combed them through his hair. 

 

He closed his eyes, mouth slightly agape as he relished her touch. “That’s really…nice.”

 

She smirked, feeling a tad evil. “Yeah, I can feel how much you like it.”

 

His fingers tightened at her hips and rocked her clit harder against him.

 

"Give you an hour to stop," he sighed. 

 

Donna moved with him.  _Just what she was thinking.  
_

"Think you can last that long once you’re inside me?" she goaded.

 

Fire spread between her legs as he groaned and moved them faster. It licked at her belly and thighs, threatening to spread all over.

 

Her gentle touch turned into tugging, fingers wrapping themselves in his hair. “Just do it,” she gasped, past foreplay. 

 

He bucked against her. “Yes, ma’am!” he said cheekily, his hand wriggling between their bodies, slipping him inside. It was a deep first stroke; spreading her tight…they were still for only a moment as she adjusted, then they were moving again.

 

She kept her hands in his hair as he manipulated them, his teeth scraping at the tops of her breasts as they found a brand new rhythm that was their own.

 

When her nerve endings turned sharp and she thought she might break, she fluttered around him.

 

His mouth smothered hers and she realized that she was whimpering into his kisses, her body tensing as one of his hands snuck between them, a talented thumb running her into a frighteningly quick climax.

 

He trembled against her, coming inside her—fighting to move even as she continued to spasm round him.

 

They eased to a stop, still tingling and riding on a high as he held her, soaking in the moment and it’s aftershocks.

 

…

 

He pressed his face to her throat and sighed happily; she could feel him grinning himself silly.

 

She hummed in agreement and let one hand stroke over his slumped back. 

 

When he straightened to show her his dopey face, she laughed softly and pulled him forward for a sweet kiss. She was lucky that she had any spine left.

 

It was all cozy until he quickly drew back, remembering something of great importance.

 

He held up a finger. “Sorry.” he apologized, just barely restraining himself as his eyes slid quickly down. “Can I just…?” 

 

"What?"

 

"It’s just that it’s also been a…to…"

_  
He’d better spit it out or he’ll destroy the afterglow._

 

She couldn’t tell what the hell he wanted, but it didn’t seem to matter as he worked out his own answer—his arms suddenly squishing her up against him. She found herself squawking again as he face-planted her cleavage with a content sigh. 

 

Donna barked out a startled laugh, both hands now grasping his head as she tried to suck in air. “Everything you’ve ever dreamed of?”

 

"A lush nirvana!" he exclaimed, muffled and not caring in the least. 

 

Donna coughed in embarrassment and laughed some more, weakly trying to pry him away by the follicles.

 

His eyebrows flew up, she could feel them arching in surprise.

 

"Oh my god—well, if I believed in him or her…" His fingers tickled her ribs to increase the vibrating busom he was nuzzling. 

 

She whacked at him. “You’re such a freak. I thought you’d calmed down, I thought it was all that adventure that got you excited, but no—seems you’re a perv too!”

 

"Hey." He ridiculously protested. "Don’t make me out to be some kind of loon…any man—"

 

"Or Martian," Donna chimed in and ruffled his hair.

 

” _—OR Time Lord—_ " his grip on her gentled as he placed kisses over soft swells "—would fantasize about this—and I’ve got the golden ticket to make it come true." His eager mouth slid sideways to latch onto a nipple. 

 

Oh. 

 

They really needed to get out.  _Now._

 

"You know," she began matter-of-factly, "we could do this in bed—where we won’t turn into prunes." She fiddled with his hair.

 

He begrudgingly released her areola, looking at her hopefuly.

 

"Promise that we can bring the duckies?" 

 

The poor neglected things had bobbed off near the side of the tub. They’d somehow managed to stay close to each other.

 

"What on Earth for?" she asked huskily.

 

"You’ll see."

 

"Oh god. Not this again."  Still, she patted his back. "Should I be scared?"

 

"Naw…" he distracted her with a lick to the valley of her breasts. "It’ll be fun…"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She did, eventually, drag him out of the tub. If his mouth was still attatched to her, ducks in hand, it was an added bonus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The End!

 

**Special Deleted Scenes**

  
(A completely cracked alternate ending scene.)

  
…

 

*cough*

 

"Dear god. Doctor, why do they have a vibrating option?"

 

"Um, forrr swimming?"

 

"Get away from me with that!

**  
**…

 

(Deleted Scene: floating off near dreamland.)

 

"Donna?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Do you think…if you did die in the tub…do you think that you’d be a naked ghost?"

 

"Oi. Don’t you get ideas."

 

([♥♥](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/mywho))

 

 


End file.
